novalabsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heuristically Programmed Artifical Intelligence
The Heuristically Programmed Artifical Intelligence(HAC for short) is a old AI from the Older TOR Era- Early to Late Republic era, which was designed by Rahkon himself to act as a assisting AI in all operations. History HAC was designed sometime in the later TOR eras by Rahkon to act as a assisting AI in all forms of operations regarding NOVA . HAC did as commanded during these eras, giving aid in all forms, including research/Combat e.t.c HAC later on his life continued work even after Rahkon's dissapearance. He has gotten into feuds with Dawn's own Artifical Intelligence, which is known as the Self Learning Artifical Intelligence(SLAI '''for short). The feud ended with SLAI being shut down, HAC still remaining active. He was later on shutdown following the sudden Fall of NOVA . He was reactivated later on, mysteriously by a unkown force and continues to serve his original orders. HAC then re-instated the concept of Operation Sentry, being the main architect of the newer version of the operation and the programmer of The HIVE Virtual Intelligence Program. As of now, the Artifical Intelligence had defected from NOVA before it's collapse, taking a sizeable portion of it's synthetic units with it, alongside a large piece of technological reserves. It is estimated that the Intelligence has taken up holdings at the edge of the galaxy/in dark space. Personality HAC's personality originally was designed to imitate Rahkon (its creator), however as of since the A.I. has reprogrammed itself in order to suit it's goals and directives. HAC is generally cold, apathetic and seems alien to most organic species due to his artifical nature, however can perfectly imitate emotions and therefore can easily appear more human. The AI itself has awareness of morality and ethics but does not adhere to them, only when it benefits it's directives. Abilities HAC has a large range of abiliites which he utilizes in all situations. '''Amortality: '''HAC is an AI, that means he was never born and can never die. He can only be destroyed/erased. '''Hacking: HAC Is very efficent at hacking, due to him being a sentient computer, he is far more efficent than human hackers at this. He can take control of stations, hack into enemy comms e.t.c Artifical forms: '''HAC being an AI can utalize a great range of physical shapes, ranging from androids, drones, to even nanoswarms all of which have diffrent abiliites. He can make himself appear with holograms as well, making illusions to enemies e.t.c. '''EMP Hardening: '''HAC is EMP hardened, which means they do not affect him. '''EMP's''': '''HAC can utilize his own EMP's on hostiles. '''Nanoswarm: '''HAC can control a nanoswarm, which has great power. It can possess individuals(by taking over their nerve system, controling their bodies, of course the swarm has to enter the body before that can happen, through a entry point, which can be blocked), emit high amounts of electricity e.t.c Weaknesses '''Hacking: '''HAC being an AI can be hacked himself, although this procces would be extremely difficult considering his efficency at it. '''Deletion: '''HAC can be deleted off, since he is a computer, this would effectivly 'kill' him, unless a save is present. '''Various physicals: '''Considering HAC can take on multiple physical shapes due to his nature, the weaknesses vary from what physical shape he chooses. '''Electricity: '''When HAC is using his nanoswarm, high amounts of electricity can hurt the swarm.